Blurred Lines
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Sammy questions Casey's faithfulness. But not for long. Casey is determined to set the record straight.


**Hey cuties! Guess whose parents finally let her get a FanFiction account? OMG MEEEE! So here's my first one shot. Please review - but don't be TOO critical. My feelings are hurt very easily ;P**

Sammy's POV:  
I slipped out of my car and walked up to the huge house that Casey and I owned. So many memories. Once Casey and I had graduated college, he proposed and we blew every last bit of our savings on this gorgeous house, to the utter dismay of our parents. Anyway, as I opened the door, I realized that something was definitely wrong. First of all, the room looked significantly messier than I could have ever made it, and second, there was a spiky, chunky, silver heel on the floor. A silver heel that was DEFINITELY not mine. Shit was going down. I heard noises in the kitchen. There stood Casey and his acting publicist, kissing next to the refrigerator. I raced over and peeled the blonde idiot off of my husband. As my eyes ran over him, I could tell he was drunk as hell. I turned to his little cohort and slapped her across her smug face. By the look of pain on her face, I could tell that the bruise I inflicted would NOT be going away any time soon. Suck it. Tears brimming, I turned to Casey.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed. He NEVER drank. He downright refused to drink at parties. I don't even remember us ever even having wine. These thoughts didn't help at all though. Actually, the more I stared at him in disbelief, the more the tears started making their way down my face. The man looked downright confused, as if he was trying to figure something out. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, grabbed my bag, and stormed out with no plans of returning. Except to possibly kick him out. Ha. I saw Casey come barreling out of the house, trying to catch up with me. I ran toward our-MY- car quicker. I didn't even bother to buckle; I just wanted to GET OUT. I think I may have caught Casey's fingers in the car door I slammed. Curses. Why couldn't it be his entire sorry hand. As I looked in the rear view mirror, I saw him punch the wall. I guess he's angry because he wasn't able to claim the car. Whatever. I'm so done. What is it with Acostas and Keyes? Are they destined to repel each other? I contemplated where I should go. Even though I had tried to keep in touch, I had grown apart from Dot and Holly. I didn't know where Billy lived. I turned the car around. Marissa's house it is. But first, I took a stop at Baskin Robbins. Don't judge me. As I stabbed my spoon into my ice cream (though I admit that I was imagining Casey in its place), I saw Casey's car pull into the parking lot. HOW DID THAT CONNIVING LITTLE WARTHOG FIND ME HERE. It's not like I ask him whenever we want something sweet to come here...oh wait. Ugh. Damn ice cream's irresistible deliciousness.

I slipped out of my booth and snuck out the back so I could eat in my car. And the last person I would want in the world to open the door did a minute later. I made a move to go out my door, but the fool took his set of keys and locked the entire car. He looked at me with a pained expression, those dang chocolate puppy eyes. I observed his red knuckles and fingers.  
"Sammy, I-"  
"Save it, Casey. Really. It's not like you can explain your way out of this one."  
"Please. Listen to me. I wanted none of what happened."  
"Well it looked like you wanted a TON of what just happened."  
Casey gave me that look again, and that's the moment I realized I was going to be held against my will until he explained whatever story he made up.  
"Whatever, Casey. I guess I have no choice but to hear..you...out."

I lost it. I started shaking like a buffoon and it was all because of him. How could the same person that made me smile every day be possibly responsible for turning me into this hot mess?  
"So, erm, as you know, my publicist has always had a...THING...for me."  
I snorted. And that made me cry some more. Why can't I just shut up and stop crying? My emotions were all over the place.  
"But every time she offered, I turned her down. So today, she scheduled an appointment for me, and showed up at our house, like usual. I had already gotten out a Coke for myself (Coca Cola, Sammy. Completely non-alcoholic.) I offered to get her one, and she asked for a diet Coke. And while I was getting her one, she spiked my drink. I swear Sammy. She put something in it and it made me drunk as fuck. And from then on, she convinced me that she was you and attacked me. But at that point, I was too dazed to know anything."  
Mind you, this entire time sobs were in my throat. I, Samantha Jo Keyes, who cemented a gang leader's freaking posterior into cement, was reduced to this solely due to Casey Acosta. He has such an effect on me. And yes, when I stared into his vulnerable face, I found myself somehow believing every word he said. The next thing I knew, I had thrown my arms over him. He told me how relieved he was that I believed him. He just said over and over, "I love you, Sammy. You know that. You KNOW that."  
I sighed. We are going to sue every drop of spiking alcohol out of that publicist. I care so much about Casey; he controls so much of what I feel that he's going to be the death of me. I swear. And guess what? I don't care; I just love him so so much for that.

**So happy I finally got an account. Jeez. That was fun to write! Btw everyone that's posting things now: I am loading FanFiction twice a day to read ur stories! Seriously, who needs a social life once you have this awesomesauce group of readers?! You guys are so amazing and I am loving all the stories. For story ideas, random stuff, or actual thoughts on this one shot, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! Click that button, honey!**


End file.
